The present invention relates to a coil for a winding-up device adapted to wind up a cutting wire used for cutting through an adhesive bead of a bonded-on pane, having a coil body for coiling up the cutting wire.
The invention further relates to a device adapted to cut through an adhesive bead of a bonded-on pane, having a motor-driven winding-up device that comprises a coil for taking up a cutting wire used for cutting through an adhesive bead of the pane.
Windshields of modern vehicles are firmly connected with a body flange, which forms a frame for the pane and which extends all around its periphery, by an adhesive bead consisting of a polyurethane adhesive or another suitable adhesive. The adhesive bead consists of a particularly strong material so that the adhesive, together with the windshield, increase the mechanical stability of the vehicle. It is understood that the high strength and toughness of the adhesive make the operation of cutting through the adhesive a relatively difficult task.
However, as windshields have to be exchanged relatively frequently, due to rockfall or other damage, there must be available for every vehicle type a suitable device by which the windshield can be removed.
DE 10 2006 013 417 A1 discloses a device and a method for cutting through the adhesive bead of a bonded-on pane. In the case of that device, a cutting wire is initially introduced into a gap between the pane and the body flange, is then guided around the adhesive bead, whereafter a first end of the cutting wire is fastened, preferably outside of the vehicle, for example on the wiper shaft, the second end of the cutting wire is passed through the adhesive bead and is fastened on a winding-up device, and the adhesive bead is cut through by the cutting wire as it is wound up using the winding-up device.
Such a device for cutting through the adhesive bead of windshields generally uses a cutting means in the form of a cutting wire. The cutting wire normally consists of steel and may have a circular, a square, a triangular cross-section or a cross-section of any other shape. However, throughout this application the term “cutting wire” also encompasses cutting wire made from materials other than metal, such as plastic material. Further it may also be made up of a plurality of filaments like a rope etc. Further, the surface of the cutting wire may be provided with a suitable coating or with other surface features, such as abrasive particles, to support the cutting operation.
Now, when a cutting wire of that kind is used in combination with a winding-up device it is necessary, in order to guarantee its rapid and long-term use, that the cutting wire can be easily fastened on, and can be wound up by the winding-up device. In addition, when the cutting wire is configured as a metal wire, it is necessary to consider its considerable stiffness in order to prevent it from getting stuck or entangled on the winding-up device.